


Everybody Lives

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode s01e10: The Doctor Dances, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the transformations that began within the Doctor after "The Doctor Dances."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Lives

The tombstone was set in earth,  
The chisel poised to carve the names of the dead,  
The freshly dug grave gaping for corpses.

Nobody died that day.  
A million mausoleums stood without a neighbor.  
The gates of the graveyard clanged shut within him.

Seeds took root in the empty grave; flowers began  
The slow dance of growing.  
The rose remembered everything; the forget-me-not  
Never recovered what he forgot.


End file.
